End Game
by BBangel
Summary: Near POV: "En el momento en el que me dicen que L ha muerto sé que todo ha terminado. No más Near, no más legos, no más nada. Comprendo, L. comprendo, por primera vez desde que entré aquí, siento lo mismo que tú, y lo lamento tanto". One-Shot.


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

En el momento en que me lo dice sé que todo ha terminado.

Me llevaré mis legos, me llevaré mis rompecabezas, me llevaré mis cartas y mis dados y mis muñecos. Me lo llevaré todo. Necesito estar cómodo, necesito sentirme como en casa, soy débil y lo sé. Ni siquiera L puede hacer un buen trabajo sin azúcar en su sistema.

Necesito esto, necesito mi vida aquí, necesito muchas risas ruidosas despertándome temprano en la mañana, necesito niños corriendo por los pasillos, empujándome, peleándose entre sí, necesito salas de juego que solo queden solitarias en las horas de ocio y adultos que me manden cosas para hacer aunque a esta altura de mi vida no haya otra forma de probar mis capacidades que lanzarme a la selva.

A la calle. Fuera. A la soledad, a la adultez, sin nada más que mis ropas acompañándome, con esta sensación de estar dentro de un espiral que gira y gira conmigo dentro, sin nada a lo que sujetarme, con seres superiores dándome vueltas a su gusto, mientras me mareo y siento que vomitaré.

Saldré de este lugar, me iré _al fin_.

Al fin.

Al fin.

Final.

Todo ha terminado, todo ha terminado, todo ha terminado, no importan las notas agudas tocadas en el piano, yo sé que significan cosas malas, malas, malas; todo está mal, todo está terminado. No más nada, no más yo, no más ellos. Solo L, solo el mundo, solo responsabilidades y cargos, solo dinero y montones de cargas de legos que llegarán en camiones inmensos hasta el cuartel del lugar del mundo en el que esté, con el único propósito de mantenerme con la mente trabajando.

Comprendo, L. comprendo, por primera vez desde que entré aquí, siento lo mismo que tú, y lo lamento tanto. Por ambos. Lo imaginaba, imaginaba como sería ser tú. Pensaba que sería divertido, laborioso, interesante, cansador, incluso agotador, y que en algún momento lo odiaría.

Pero no llegué a sentir, en la seguridad de mis teorías, no alcancé a verte en realidad porque miraba a través de un vidrio manchado: sucio de promesas, de máscaras de felicidad que tenían tu cara en ellas; yo pensaba, y me lo imaginaba todo, creía saberlo todo sobre ti ya, pero te miraba desde un lugar tan lejano…

El primero en la línea de sucesión.

Y estaba tan lejos, la verdad… tan lejos. Y quiero correr, y volver a donde estaba, y sentarme en mi sala de juegos preferida y armar algo, cualquier cosa, sin que nadie me moleste, y concentrarme, concentrarme en armar una torre de cartas o réplicas a escala de ciudades, en colocar cada cosa en su lugar, sintiendo no más que un miedo infantil y superficial a que todo se derrumbe y las cartas y los dados terminen en el suelo.

No quiero esto, no quiero esto, mis ojos arden, me duele la vista de solo pensar en todo lo que tendré que hacer para esforzarme porque las torres que construya en el futuro no se caigan. Vidas humanas. Vidas humanas. Vidas humanas.

Mi vida, la tuya, la él, la de ella, la de ellos, la de aquél y del de más allá, grandes sumas de dinero, gente pidiendo rescates, el mundo en la palma de mi mano, y justo ahora que me comunican que estás muerto, yo me doy cuenta… recién ahora, justo ahora… solo ahora me doy cuenta, de que tengo las manos demasiado pequeñas.

Y me odio por ello. Porque sé que, aunque no quiera, y es que no quiero, y es que verdaderamente deseo, con toda el alma, que no sea cierto, sé… que tendré que hacer fuerza, y sostener todo. El mundo en las pequeñas manos de un infante.

Un pre-adolescente, en realidad. Pero ¿Ya qué más da?

No más nada, no más L, no más Near, no más Mello, no más Wammy´s, no más niños jugando, ni niños corriendo, ni Roger enfadándose con ellos, ni voces ni problemas fáciles, ni yo, ni Mello, ni nada, ni tardes de ocio, ni mañanas de rompecabezas, nada, nada, nada, y más nada, un espacio que recorreré hasta el infinito, o hasta que un niño o una niña, sentado en este mismo despacho, descubra que he muerto y que ahora es él quien debe caminar, trotar, correr, nadar, saltar, y _arrastrarse_, a duras penas, jadeando por la sangre perdida y el dolor infringido, a través de esta misma nada que yo veo ahora frente a mí.

Abriéndose, como el capullo de una flor en primavera.

Pero no importa. Yo no importo. Nadie importa en realidad. Las personas de las que haré cargo a partir de ahora serán simples personas, solo habrás víctimas y victimarios, los niños serán solo eso, niños, y sus voces no conocerán mi nombre, y yo no conoceré los suyos a menos que un caso así lo requiera.

Asiento con la cabeza cuando Roger comienza a hablar. L. Solo L, a partir de ahora.

Este es… el fin del juego.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo, humanos! 836 palabras, sin contar esta nota de autor. Próxima meta: OneShot de menos de 500 palabras. Oh, por favor no piensen que soy super fan de Near, esto fue una genial inspiración expresada en quince minutos, gracias a la Marcha Fúnebre de Chopin y la sonata Patética de Beethoven ^^. Aquí puse sus pensamientos más... egocéntricos que en "Impulso" xD pero son emociones al fin y al cabo y me encanta que mi niño las tenga haha. Gracias a AChildMore y Speisla Cartoon Cartoon por sus comentarios :)**_

_**Un review, ¿please? Me ayudarían mucho. Ah, y prometo que subiré pronto (La próxima semana quizás) unos drabbles de MattMello. A ellos sí los adoro, pero la inspiración viene con tintes depresivos que no creo oportunos para drabbles ¬¬ Ustedes juzgarán. ¡Que tengan una linda semana!**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
